1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap for covering a head of machine screws, bolts, etc. or a nut, which will be referred to as a screw head cap.
2. Prior Art
There have been proposed many kinds of so-called screw head caps for covering a head of machine screws, bolts, etc. or a nut, which are generally regarded as complete products without any defect. However, while novel machinery and tools have been developed as revolutionary progress in technology and, at the same time, conventional apparatuses have been improved, new requirements of usage or applications adaptable to these novel or improved products are resulted in.
It is apparent that such seemingly complete screw head caps are defective in productivity, handling convenience or appearance thereof.
Recent screw head caps are formed by injection molding resins. It is required that the caps can be produced at a low cost, easily mounted or demounted, and further provide a reasonable appearance adaptable to fit on heads of screws or bolts, dissimilarly to conventional ones which are sometimes too large. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a screw head cap to meet above mentioned requirements so as to solve conventional problems and defects.